The invention relates to a photographic wide angle zoom objective of the retrofocus type.
Photographic objectives of the retrofocus type have a lens group of negative refractive power, being a front group when seen from the object side, and a lens group of positive refractive power, being a rear group when seen from the object side. Objectives of the retrofocus type are also denoted as being of the inverted teleobjective type. In the case of these objectives, the aperture stop is usually arranged between the front group and the rear group, or inside the rear group.